warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Withered Rose
What is left for you When Everything You Love Is Gone? The Blurb When Roseheart loses everything she wanted, she wonders what is left for her. Then she meets Hickorytail, and thinks there could be a life for her.At least, until a nosy she-cat pokes her way in, and begins to ruin all Roseheart has left. Main Characters Roseheart- cream she-cat with amber eyes Hickorytail- brown tom with gray eyes Screefall- gray tom with blue eyes Heathershadow- green eyed ginger she-cat Morningflight- pale tabby she-cat with gold eyes Chapter 1 ~Break Me~ "What? How can you leave me?" My amber eyes fluttered. There was nothing as I stared into Nightwhisker's cold hazel eyes. "I don't love you." He mewed."I care not for you, or your petty friends." Then he turned tail, and I watched his black pelt become further and further away. I ran away crying, the tears slicking down my pelt. I run directly into Morningflight, not able to breathe. She mews softly. "I'm sorry." She doesn't even have to ask. It's like she's known this day will come. But I don't question it. She warned me once. I look into her gold eyes. "You were right. Prepare your heart. Nightwhisker loves another." She doesn't brag, or say 'I told you so!' She just stares. I look back at Nightwhisker's pelt. He's just a speck in the distance. Tears are blurring my vision as Morningflight entiwines herself around me. Like I'm her kit and she's my mother. I can feel her pelt. I can almost hear a voice. But I'm too distraught to pay attention. I know I'm a drama queen, but I can't help it. You never forget your first heartbreak.... "Pay attention!" I hear Frostpelt snap. "Honestly. You're useless like this." I cringe. Nightwhisker is still floating inside my head, and nothing seems to make sense. I dip my head. "Sorry. I've just been out of focus." Frostpelt growls. "You've been like this for days. I'm sick of you moping! I don't know what happened, but quit it!" She stalks off, and I sigh. What do I do now? I've got nothing. Nothing but a broken heart. I shake out my fur, and pad towards camp. Morningflight pads over. "You okay?' She mews softly. "I'm your best friend." I mew, "It's Nightwhisker. I can't believe I was so stupid to believe that he loved me." Morningflight licks my cheek. "It'll be okay. I promise. You'll find a tom worth your time." But when I see Nightwhisker already sharing tongues with Silverflash, I wonder if there will be any hope. He's already broken me. Chapter 2 ~Gather My Soul~ I step out of my nest, ready to take on the day. Sorta. The day goes sour when I find out that Dustfur is retiring. That wasn't it, but that's how it began. How it all ended, and I got stuck in the middle. "The new deputy of RainClan will be Hazelcloud." I hear everyone cheering for my sister. My wonderful, perfect sister. A lovely pelt, and a mate that loves her. She has everything I ever wanted. "Hey Roseheart! I want you to join the dawn patrol with Nightwhisker, Screefall, and Poppytail!" I wonder if Hazelcloud is trying to torture me. She seems to take delight in watching me wince. Her eyes are cold. I pad after them, deciding it's not worth it to argue. Just hold on. Luckily for me, Screefall sticks near me the whole time, letting snarky, arrogant Poppytail and Nightwhisker take the lead. "Hurry up Roseheart! You are so slow and fat! Do you stuff your face with fresh-kill that much?" I brace myself again. Poppytail keeps making scathing comments, and the worst part is, Nightwhisker seems to be enjoying her words of torture and hate. Screefall swats Poppytail's tabby face. "Lay off her! She never did anything to you. Do you enjoy watching your clanmates suffer?" He hisses. I'm suprised that the gray tom is standing up for me, but I shake it off. He can't stand Poppytail. Screefall probably just wants her to shut up. We return to camp, and see that Ivystar is arranging what cats will be at tonight's gathering. "Hazelcloud, Applepelt, Silverflash, Roseheart, Bearclaw, Riverpaw, and Willowpaw." So that night we go to the gathering. I didn't know that my story would start here. I had no idea what would come next. Not after I met Hickorytail. Nothing will ever be the same "We have two new warriors. Hickorytail and Heathershadow." Mews Stormstar. Everyone cheers, but I don't feel like it. Every since we got here, every cat from CraneClan, HailClan, QuailClan, and now RainClan, has been gossiping about this 'Hickorytail.' I weave through the crowd, attempting to find someone from my own Clan. Every cat I pass is whispering things. "I heard that he fought of a badger, just after he was made an apprentice!" "Some cat mentioned he saved Stormstar after a huge flood!" "He stopped the twolegs from invading their camp!" "I HEARD HE'S SINGLE!" Rolling my eyes, I step through a bundle of idiotic she-cats, only to crash straight into a brown pelt. I look up, into a pair of gray eyes, and know that this must be the famous Hickorytail. Right away I mew, "I'm not about to fangirl over you, so if you want attention, go talk to them." I flick my tail at the babbling she-cats. Hickorytail widens his gray eyes. "Why would I want that? Cats have been hounding me with rumors and theories since I got here. I'd honestly rather be alone." I blink in surprise. Maybe he's not as bad as he seems. '' "It's just- I thought- Maybe I should-." I trail off, embarrassed. The brown tom laughs. "It's fine. I can't stand all this attention." He flicks his tail. "Say we take a stroll? Maybe get away from the crowd?" I almost agree, when Screefall shows up out of nowhere. "Come on Roseheart. RainClan is leaving." I turn to Hickorytail. "Sorry. Maybe later." I follow Screefall and the other RainClan cats away from the gathering. But I can't help looking back more than once. Screefall is concerned. "Why were you talking to that conceited cat? He seems like an attention hog." I want to yowl at him that Hickorytail is nothing like that, and he should not judge him like that. But because it would seem odd, I simply shake my head. I don't care about Nightwhisker. He wasn't worth it anyway. ''Love is something you can never forget Chapter 3 ~Walk By The River~ "Roseheart?" I look out of the den, to see Frostpelt standing outside. Her white fur is one edge. "Ivystar wants to see you." I pad into her den, and see the white she-cat waiting for me. "We have much to discuss." She mews. But to tell the truth, she sounds menacing when she says so. "I hear from Hazelcloud that you have been distant. Almost useless. Do you agree?" I don't agree, obviously, but no cat ever argues with Ivystar. You just can't. So I mew, "Yes Ivystar." She nods. "Furthermore, you have not been working well with other cats. It seems that you are turning almost rouge." I gulp, but manage to reply. "Yes Ivystar." She flexes her muscles. "I would punish you, but instead, I think it would be good for you to mentor an apprentice." It's not what I'm expecting, but better than being punished. "You will mentor Dovekit, and prove you are a true RainClan cat. Am I clear?" I nod, and get out of her den, before anything else can happen. "Dovepaw! Dovepaw!" I can hear them cheering. Cloudfeather especially. And the way she nuzzles Stormheart... No. Just forget. It's nothing. '' A single moment takes away my memories of Hickorytail. It makes me really wonder.. .Ivystar peers down at us. "Does any cat have anything to report?" She mews icily. Nightwhisker stands up, and pads to the front of the rock shaft. "Silverflash is expecting my kits!" He mews. My eyes widen, and I whip around to see that the silver striped she-cat is expecting. Probably only a moon to go. Which makes me realize that he must have never loved me, or cheated on me. Both are very likely. Cats begin to whisper urgently "I thought he was Roseheart's mate!" "She's been so miserable lately... ""Silverflash is so close to kitting, there's no way he could have switched that fast!" "He must have cheated while he was with her!"And they all stare at me. ''Why me StarClan. Why me. At least one thing is going good. Nightwhisker doesn't look any happier than I do. It's not much, but it's something. "Roseheart? What are we doing today?" I look down to see that the black and white she-cat is staring at me. "I'm going to give you a tour of RainClan territory. " I mewed decisively. She nods and races off. I follow her, remembering how Morningflight and I used to be so energetic. Before we knew anything. On the way back, we walk by the river that borders us with CraneClan. Where once again, I see Hickorytail. "Hello Roseheart! Who's the little one?" I glare at him, and Dovepaw growls. "Keep away from us, CraneClan scum!" She spits angrily. I quickly look at my apprentice. "Dovepaw, go back to camp. I can deal with this." I mew. She scurries off, and I turn to Hickorytail. "What was that about?!" I mew, almost angry. He laughs. "Just testing you Roseheart." I roll my amber eyes. "Now some cat will be suspicious!" Hickorytail mews softly, "It'll be fine. How about that walk tonight? We can meet by the river. " Part of me want to say no, to say I'm loyal to my Clan. And I want to. But Hickorytail seems to want me there. And his gray gaze is warm and welcoming. "Sure, I'll be there. " It's late, but no cat stirs when I sneak out through the dirt-place tunnel. It smells putrid, so I quickly roll in some damp ferns, and carry on to the river. Hickorytail sits waiting for me. "I thought you weren't coming. " He mewed, hurt. His gray eyes were sad. I leaned forward and licked his cheek. "I would never leave you." His lifts his head. "Thank you. Shall we walk?" I nod graciously. We walk, we talk. He makes me laugh, and I make him smile. It feels amazing. I haven't felt this happy in quite a long time. Not since I lost Nightwhisker. So it's no real surprise when I lean close to Hickorytail, and mew, "I love you. " He presses his muzzle to mine. "I love you too. " And I wanted to stay that way forever. Our tails entwined, purring together on the riverbank. We just might of, if it hadn't been for Morningflight and Heathershadow. Chapter 4~Found Out~ Both of them screech in rage, shock, and horror. "Roseheart, are you doing?!" "Hickorytail, what is going on?!" They stare at each-other, then stare at us. "Hickorytail, you said you loved me!" "Roseheart, we're going back to camp!" I look to Hickorytail. "I'm sorry. " I mew softly to him. Then I stand up quickly, and pad over to Morningflight. Her gold eyes are brimming with pain and shock. She walks back to camp, and I follow, trying not to look over my shoulder for Hickorytail. Heathershadow's eyes still haunt me. But I keep on pushing on, despite the fact I'm exhausted from being up all night. Morningflight looks at me. "What were you thinking?" She mewed. "He's from another Clan! Could you possibly gave chosen worse?" Then she ducks her head. "Poor Screefall is going to be devastated." This line brings me up short. "Screefall?" I mew, confused. Morningflight nods. "He wanted to be your mate. " She mewed softly. "But I guess it's too late." Her words make me feel cold. Did he really? I noticed his protectiveness on that patrol, but I just attributed it to his hatred of Poppytail. I never thought that... I return to camp, only to see Ivystsr waiting for us. I swallow nervously. The white she-cat glares at us, her cold green gaze beginning to chill into my soul. I brush past Bearclaw, attempting to get into my den. But Ivystar calls my name. "Come into my den, Roseheart. " She mews. I follow her in, to see Hazelcloud and Nightwhisker waiting. My stomach quivers. Ivystar sits down, and mews, "Your sister and former mate tell me that you have been meeting a CraneClan cat. What's worse is that you believed it to be right! You said you loved this cat. This is against the warrior code!" She spits nastily. Hazelcloud looks at me, her eyes narrowed. Nightwhisker looks triumphant. Yay me. '' Ivystar glares at me, with nothing but fury. "Is all this true?" I don't want to tell her the truth, but I can't lie. No cat can lie to Ivystar. So I nod silently. She glares. "And after I trusted you with an apprentice!" She hake her head. "At least it was wise to send Morningflight after you. She's the only one who could have brought you back. " Nightwhisker mews, "We should exile her! She is a traitor to RainClan!" Hazelcloud nods agreement. Ivystar grins. "Very well. " ''Sometimes you can never find anything after you fall... "Let all cats old enough to hunt, gather before me!" I gulp, as I stand directly in front of Announcement Rock. Cats are gathered, and once again, whispering to each other. Their words are drowned out by Ivystar's yowl. The white she-cat steps forward, and projects her voice. "Cats of RainClan! I present to you Roseheart, a traitor to the warrior code!" She let her words sink in, and I see Dovepaw turn her head towards me in shock. Ivystar continued loudly. "She has had a mate in another Clan, and clearly has no regard for the rules set down by those who came before us. I hereby exile her from RainClan! If she is found on our territory by sunset, she will be killed!" Cats stare at me, and I duck my head. I don't need to see their eyes of hatred. But what I don't expect, is Screefall yowling at Ivystar, his blue eyes blazing. Morningflight steps up too. "We won't let you do this! If she goes, we go too!" Ivystar laughs. "Go ahead. Less traitors." She replies, then turns to go into her den. Cats begin to yowl, and the three of us leave. Never to return to RainClan. Not after I was found out. Screefall leans in to me, and mews, "I'll still love you. I don't care what they say. You are the only cat I could ever feel this way about." I smile weakly, because I can't stop thinking about Hickorytail. But Screefall's purrs put me at rest. ...but sometimes someone will be there to catch you. '' Chapter 5 ~To Find Our Place~ We reached the CraneClan border, hoping they'd let us join them. Oddly enough, the first cats by the border are Heathershadow and Hickorytail. But the shocking thing is, they're sitting with their tails entwined. I realize that Hickorytail was just like Nightwhisker. He never cared about me in the first place. I was just another piece in their games. Sheer rage makes me ask anyway. "Excuse me. " Hickorytail looks at me in shock. His gray eyes widen, while Heathershadow's green look smug, and triumphant. I compose myself and mew, "Hickorytail, can we talk?" I mew. He nods, and we pad into the shelter of a reed cove. Right away, I mew, "We were exiled, and hoped you'd take us. But I see you're busy with her. " Hickorytail looks at me seriously. "I'm sorry Roseheart. I played you. I shouldn't have, I just loved Heathershadow so much, that I thought if she saw me with another she-cat, she'd get jealous. And it worked. " He sees the genuine hurt in my eyes. "I'm sorry. " He mews again. I shake away. "Screefall was right. I never should have been so stupid to believe you. You're just like Nightwhisker!" I spit, then run as fast as I can, away from CraneClan. Luckily, the others see me racing away, and follow. By sun-high, we've made it to the border of RainClan and HailClan. We reach it just it time to catch their border patrol. "Wait Orchidleaf!" I call, as we race up. Her head turns, her black pelt speckled with white looks like stars on a night sky. I don't have time to think before her patrol skids up. "Is RainClan being attacked?" She mews worriedly. Screefall shakes his head. "Actually, Ivystar-" I stick my tail over his mouth. "We can't stand Ivystar's leadership. We cannot deal with her horrid thoughts, and we hoped that Russetstar and Feathershadow could give us a better life. " Rowanheart looks at us, trying to guess if we're lying, but eventually he pulls his ginger head away. Cactuspelt nods. "Well, it's Featherstar and Orchidleaf now, but I'm sure she can see reason. " The patrol leads us back. Featherstar lets us stay. At first it's strange, but I don't care. HailClan is our new home now. "Welcome to HailClan. " She mews. And I know by Featherstar's warm gaze, that we belong here. ''Even after moons of loving the wrong one, the right one just might be standing by your side... 7 moons have passed since that very day. My kits by Screefall are now apprentices, and I feel at home. I can see my mother in Icepaw's delicate, swift frame. Her bright blue eyes shine bright. Hazelcloud is reflected on Snakepaw, her silver eyes just like his, and his pelt, nearly the same shade as hers. But Dovepaw's is the most haunting, as she looks just like my former apprentice. Just like her. Gatherings are so strange now. I don't sit with the RainClan cats anymore, and the last Clan I want to associate myself with is CraneClan. My kits get the strangest looks from the other Clans. They still don't know about us. They don't understand the looks. And if course, there's my former mates. Nightwhisker has faded from my mind. He and Silverflash are happy together, with their kits, Shadowshine and Patherheart. It makes me feel good that they have a life. After all, he just wanted to be happy. But it's when I see Hickorytail, that it hurts. He never cared about me. He used me. I was played as a fool. He and Heathershadow have their life. With CraneClan, and Thornkit and Rosekit. I swear he named the she-cat to grab my attention, to say that he's sorry. Except I don't care. Maybe I feel bad, but when I press against Screefall, I feel strong. I am no longer a Withered Rose. The End. Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics